


Can I Be Forgiven?

by hirusen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Forehead Kisses, Getting Back Together, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Apology, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Tags Are Hard, Thanos is defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He's been meaning to properly apologize after what went down three years ago, but he was on another planet at the time. Here's hoping they don't get interrupted.





	Can I Be Forgiven?

He's been tossing the idea around his head for far too long. A certain red-head turned blonde would have told him to just get on with it. Or smack him upside the head. Both sounded like something she would do. Tony sighed, falling into the chair in his room, unsure of when it would be a good time to actually do it.

See, he's been meaning to get both Steve and Bucky alone for some time now. It was thanks to Stark himself that those two, along with Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Scott had their records cleared and welcomed back into America after the accords went through; it put him on some uneasy ground with a lot of people, but he didn't care. He realizes now what he did, what he made a lot of his friends do, wasn't the right call and he feels guilty about it.

But most of his guilt is trapped around the fight he, Steve, and Bucky had before the two vanished.

He regrets every word he spoke as the anger took over him once he learned the truth behind his parents death.  _...I can't keep stalling any longer..._ He knows JARVIS would tell him that he's been procrastinating because of the relationship he and Steve had, but he knows those words wouldn't be wrong. Sighing deeply, he rolled his neck and started to mentally prepare himself for the backlash he'll most likely be facing. "FRIDAY, where are Rogers and Barnes?"  _"They're in the training room on the fifth floor."_ "In their usual private room?"  _"Yes, Mr. Stark. It would seem so."_  Tony, after a minute, stood from his chair and made his way down to the fifth floor.

* * *

God, has he really just been standing outside of the door for the last five minutes? A glance at his watch told him yes.  _Okay, Stark, time to be a big boy._ He reached his hand out to the keypad, feeling his heart leap into his throat for a moment before he managed to swallow it back down and punch in the code, unlocking the door. "...Here we go." He muttered to himself as he stepped towards the door and it slid open without a sound.

 _Fuck me..._ He was not expecting to find both super soldiers shirtless as they sparred, but there they were. Steve's eyes caught sight of Tony and he relaxed his posture, Bucky quickly picking up the unease in his friend, but relaxed as well. "Mr. Stark." "Captain." The back and forth was a familiar one, but it didn't do a damn thing to help him relax. "Something I can do for you?" Steve asked when silence started to creep into the moment, seeing that his words caused Tony to flinch out of his thoughts. "Um, well...sort of..."

Steve cocked a brow at the shyness Tony was displaying; he's always known the man to always find a way to crack a joke to try and ease the tension in the room, even if it was so everyone could loath him for a moment to get their minds off things. To see the infamous playboy so flustered was strange. "I, I um..." Tony sighed deeply, his eyes on his feet for a moment before they were back on the other men in the room. "Look, this isn't something I've done a lot, and I'm really bad at wording these kinds of things, so I'm just gonna say it straight." "Say what, Tony?"

"I'm sorry."

Steve and Bucky weren't sure they heard him right. The confusion rose when Tony cautiously made his way closer to them, his stride guiding him more towards Bucky. The Winter Solider got tense as Tony paused in front of him, the old friends waiting for what was next when Iron Man finally stopped when he could reach out and touch Bucky easily. "I'm sorry. For...everything that happened in Siberia." Bucky froze as Tony wrapped his arms around him, both he and Steve unsure what to do. "I'm so sorry, for acting like I did. I knew it wasn't your fault, that you were under HYDRA control, but...I was angry and I let that take over me."

Tony muttered into Bucky's shoulder. It was then that Steve understood what Tony was trying to do. It took him a minute, but Barnes returned the hug, feeling as Tony was actually shaking a little bit in his arms. "...Are you scared of me?" Bucky asked softly. He was shocked when the man shook his head. "You got better in Wakana; I trust you." "You still angry at me because I killed your mother and father?" "...A little, but only because you killed my mom." Tony confessed; he and his father weren't that close, no matter how hard Tony tried to get close to his father, or even have his approval for one second.

"You won't try and attack him again, will you?" Steve asks and Tony again shook his head; he was sorta hiding from Steve by hugging Bucky. He still meant the action, meant his words, but he...he was still scared to face Steve.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened, not wanting to let go of Bucky. He did though, when Steve gently pulled him away from his friend. "Tony, look at me." Steve cooed, his hand cupping Tony's cheek. "...Don't wanna." "Why not?" "...Cause I'm too scared of what I'll see in your eyes." Tony had been afraid that, no matter how sincere his apologies were, that Steve would never forgive him. "...Anthony, look at me, please." Tony bit his lip when Steve called him by his full name, reluctantly moving his eyes from the floor to Steve.

"You do know that I owe you, right?" Tony didn't reply, just nodded his head; he was looking at Rogers, but he couldn't meet his eyes. "...Do you want to try again?" Bucky glanced to his friend with a brow cocked, Steve giving him a gentle smile and nod. "But...you said..." Tony chewed on his lower lip, his eyes dropping to the floor again. "You said that if I signed the accords that we were through; that you wouldn't be happy if you dated someone who willingly condemned what you stood for." "I did, but I was angry too." Tony's eyes snapped up to Steve's.

"I was angry because the accords would have put Bucky in a cell; a man I know to be innocent of HYDRA's crimes. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen, nor would I have ever supported it, but I didn't want you to be conflicted in your decisions to do what you thought was right if we were still dating." Steve explained and honestly? It sounded exactly like something Steve would have done. "...C-Can we? Start again?" "Would you like to, Tony?" He nodded his head, but Steve held his shoulders tightly, not letting him move just yet.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that that's what you truly want." Steve nearly ordered and he saw Tony hesitate. Could he really look Steve in the eye? To look a man he so willingly betrayed in the eyes? Stark swallowed thickly, licked his lips, and met Steve's eyes.

And he saw the pure, honest love and trust and affection that he's had ever since they started dating; the smile in them when Steve was looking at someone he loved and cared about.

Tony felt himself start to tear up, but Steve pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly, protectively,  _lovingly_. "I'm so sorry, Steve..! I'm so sorry..." Tony nearly broke down crying right there and then, relief washing over him like a tidal wave. "It's okay, baby. Everything is gonna be alright." Tony jumped a little when he felt another hand on the small of his back, but relaxed when he heard Bucky chuckle at his jumpiness, rubbing little circles into the area. Steve had mentioned to Bucky on the flight to Siberia that he had to break up with someone he loved nearly as much as Peggy, and Barnes knew that that level of affection was not something Steve freely handed out to whomever had his interest.

It was gonna be a little bit for him to adjust to the fact that his best friend was in a relationship with a Stark again, but after seeing just how unlike Howard Tony was, he doubts it'll take long. Tony pulled back in Steve's arms and Captain America had a lapse in his impulse control, cupping Tony's face in his hands and eagerly yanking him into a heated kiss. Tony, to say the least, was stunned; he didn't respond for a good ten seconds, quickly finding his balance again and devouring Steve's lips just as eagerly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and dragging him closer.

They both blushed when Bucky fox whistled them. "Did think I'd be getting a show." "Bucky!" Steve growled, smacking the back of his hand against his friend's chest, but only got a laugh in response. He was put a little at ease when Tony joined in a moment later. "It's good to see you again, Steve." "You too, Tony." Named man traced a finger over Steve's thick beard. "You should trim that." "What? Why?" Steve asked, frowning a little. "Hey! I didn't say shave it off! Just trim it, get it closer to that jawline of yours." Steve raised a brow at his once again boyfriend, who smirked at him.

"While you do look good with a thick beard, you'd look even hotter with a well maintained one." "You know, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that, Stark." Bucky replied, getting Steve to groan. "Really, Buck?" Bucky shrugged. "What? You were always hot, with or without the beard! I'm just agreeing that you'd look really sexy with a trimmed one!" Steve's head fell on Tony's shoulder, the man chuckling. "Why am I friends with so many bisexuals?" "Because you are one?" Tony stated, Steve lifting his head to stare at him, nodding with a shrug a moment later. "Fair enough." Tony smiled and tipped Steve's head up by his chin, pecking his lips quickly. "I love you, Steve." "Love you too, Tony." "Should I break out the wedding bells?" " **Shut up, Bucky.** " The group of men fell into laughs a moment after they realized that Steve and Tony said that at the same time.

 


End file.
